In an image display device such as a liquid crystal display and a plasma display, color calibration is performed. Color calibration involves measuring the brightness and color of an image using a brightness sensor and color sensor, and correcting the image display in accordance with the measurement result. In this way, for example Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3 given below disclose constitutions that provide an image sensor such as an optical sensor or the like in a liquid crystal display or the like.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-265296
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-170509
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-181109